


sorry i didn't kiss you (but it's obvious i wanted to)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Sapnap hasn’t even realized how late it was until they walked in.Their time out had been fun. (Could it be considered a date?) They’d gone to some arcade in the town over, playing games and ordering pizza, and it had been fun. They went and got coffee afterwards, and even some doughnuts as well, and Sap nearly pissed himself laughing when he made such a terrible joke that George had nearly wrecked the car driving them back down the road.or, Sap and George go out while Dream stays, and returns home to a quiet place
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 12
Kudos: 665





	sorry i didn't kiss you (but it's obvious i wanted to)

**Author's Note:**

> omg ok i wrote this like 5 days ago and then decided it was too soon to publish it and now its been 5 days and im like nearly 3k words into a zombie apocalypse fic and i just remembered this SO here u go!!!
> 
> also finally watched my second tommyinnit video the other day and its werid that hes half a year older than me???
> 
> anyways title from bubble gum by clario bc i listened to a playlist of soft romantic songs as i wrote this

Sapnap hasn’t even realized how late it was until they walked in.

Their time out had been fun. (Could it be considered a date?) They’d gone to some arcade in the town over, playing games and ordering pizza, and it had been _fun_. They went and got coffee afterwards, and even some doughnuts as well, and Sap nearly pissed himself laughing when he made such a terrible joke that George had nearly wrecked the car driving them back down the road.

He sang along to the pop songs on the radio, purposely out of key until George turned the music all the way down on a stretch of the long road, them both laughing as they went.

That didn’t stop him, though, so he kept singing the songs, all the ones he could think of, only pausing to take a sip of his coffee as they drove.

And it was _fun_.

He was still singing as they pulled into the driveway, and only stopped once they started to get out of the car and he really needed to get his keys out. That didn’t stop him from humming, though.

He made a joke in poor taste and they laughed as they opened the door, stopping as they walked in and saw Dream passed out on the couch, which was weird by itself. But he never, ever sleeps on the couch (“I don’t want Patches to get used to it and pee on it.” He had told Sap before, and George another time.) and so they had no clue why he was there. And he never sleeps there for multiple reasons, one being the fact that he has said multiple times the only way he could fall asleep on the couch was if he was with them or if he had just not slept in a day. He would never really willingly sleep here, so how and why the fuck was he here?

“Uhh, George, when was the last time you remember Dream sleeping?” Sap asks, quietly, as he walks over to the man sleeping on the couch, kneeling beside it.

The blonde man was laying across the couch, his head turned to face off the couch, on top of his left arm, while his right arm hung off the side, brushing the ground. It was cute, kinda, but Sap was more worried for the man than bothering to stop and think about that.

“Yesterday evening, I think. I can’t remember if he walked in from sleeping or walked out to sleep, though.” George walks to stand beside him, staring down at the man on the couch. “I think he walked out to sleep but when I went in a few minutes later, he was watching something on the tv.”

“I don’t think he ever slept.” Sap frowns, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Dream’s hair. The man unconsciously moves his head into the touch, and Sap smiles at this, his eyes softening as he looks. George smiles as well, and they lapse into a comfortable silence.

They stay there, for a moment, and when George looks outside again, he can see the rain just starting through the window, the prediction coming true from the forecast. It’s quiet, a near silent pattering on the windows, and when he looks back again, down at the couch, Sap has rested his arms on the couch and put his head on them, waiting beside Dream.

“I’m gonna go take a nap.” George tells him quietly, and Sap nods.

“Sleep well.” He tells him, giving him a smile, and George just ruffles his hair as he walks past, pulling his belt off as he goes past the doorway. Sap can hear him walking up the stairs, until their bedroom door opens and closes, until it’s just him and Dream left.

Sap can’t stop staring at Dream.

It’s not for reasons he can’t explain. He can definitely explain, say all the reasons why. It’s for the reason that Dream is so _pretty_ , and that’s just the truth. It’s for the reason that Dream can always make you feel good, even when you’re not in the greatest mood. It’s for the reason that whatever you’re feeling, Dream will feel that as well, always able to know exactly what you’re feeling. It’s for the reason that he’s his boyfriend. It’s for the reason that he loves him. Capital L. Love.

He loves Dream, so much. He loves the way he bites his lip when he’s trying, either it be playing a hard game or cooking something for him and George to try. He loves the way his hair is always curly, the blonde shining through when they stand in the sunlight, dancing along to the music that Dream knows he loves. He loves the way he’ll rest his head on his shoulder when they’re watching a movie while George is getting them food, squeezing his hand harder when the sad parts come on, asleep on his shoulder before George can even get home. He loves the way he’ll tap him three times, no matter what they’re doing, be it at the arcade, in the movie theater, or even streaming.

He loves the way Dream smiles when they’re kissing, hands resting over his own. He loves the way Dream will hold his hand when they walk down the street, when it’s just them, and they have nothing to worry about. He loves the way Dream will call him in the middle of the night, when they’re separated, just to tell him that he loves him. He loves the way Dream says his words and loves the way Dream will blush when he repeats them right back, his face turning the nicest shade of pink. He loves the way Dream does anything and everything, and he knows why.

It’s because it’s Dream. And isn’t that enough of a reason why?

His green eyes sparkle when they run out into the sunlight, and they quiet when they watch a sad movie, the tears hiding the brightness. His hair curls when they wake up in the morning, the hair going everywhere, and it’s combed by the time they go out anywhere, or else it’s covered by a beanie. His hands are warm when he holds him, and they never freeze, no matter how cold it is. His face blushes when Sap or George kiss him on the cheek, and his hands squeeze tighter when one goes to pull away.

He has so many reasons to love Dream, but he can’t ever pick just one.

He sighs, lifting his head up as he readjusts his arms, and sets it back down again as he stares at Dream’s face. The older man’s hair is in his face slightly, moving as the man breathes in and out, and Sap reaches up to move the hair out of his face. His hands stay, though, moving his rest on Dream’s cheek.

“I love you.” He whispers, in the silence of the room, with the rain to be his only witness. The first time saying _I love you_ and he only says it when he’s asleep. 

When he moves his hand again, wiping a thumb across Dream’s cheeks, he notices the bags under his eyes, almost as if for the first time. They’re deep (but not that deep) and (not) for the first time, Sap wonders how much sleep Dream is getting. The last he can even remember him sleeping in bed with him and George was two days ago, but this can’t be the first time he’s slept since then, right? It can’t.

He can’t wait to know the answer, though, but he needs to distract himself somehow. So, after a moment of waiting, he finally gets up, accidentally popping his knee as he does so and muttering out a quiet fuck. But, he stays quiet, and walks around, turning off all of the lights and closing all the curtains, until the room is dark and the only noise left to be heard is the sound of the rain pattering outside and the soft sounds of Dreams snores.

It’s quiet, and soft, and Sap can’t help but think about how much he loves this as he settles down on the floor in front of the couch, resting his head near Dream’s chest.

“I love you.” He repeats, quietly, testing the words out on his mouth and making sure they come off his tongue. “I love you.” It’s only him, and he’s the only one awake, but he still speaks quietly, worried about one of them coming down and finding him. “I love you, and I don’t know if you even love me, but I love you so, so much. I love you with all of my heart, and I-I love you with everything there is, and I love you with anything you need. I don’t even know if that part makes sense, but I just love you. I love how you love me, with the way you squeeze my hands and the way you whisper to George, telling him secrets as he scrunches his eyes and laughs, and you always turn to look back at me, the smile in your eyes. I love the way you always look at me after you make George happy, as if you’re trying to tell me _look, i can do it to him so now i can do it to you_ and I always smile and tap you back three times. 

“I love the way you hold me in the night when you think I’m not awake, and I love the things you whisper to me at the same time, telling me all the reasons you love me. I love how you act when no cameras are on and nobody else is around, when it’s just me and you, and you think you’re the only one awake. I love the mornings where I wake up before you, because I get to appreciate you before you can say anything about it, and I love the nights where I fall asleep on the couch when we’re watching a movie together, and the nights where I wake up when you’re in the middle of carrying me up the stairs, because I always just fall right back to sleep. I love the way you love me, and I just really, _really_ love you.”

He stops speaking, then, deciding to just be quiet rather than speak anymore.

“I love you.” He whispers again, a moment later, a small repeat to himself, and when he finally closes his eyes, he swears he can feel a hand grabbing for his own.

When he wakes up, the rain has stopped pouring heavily, and the light has turned to darkness outside. The tv’s on, but it’s playing softly, the brightness turned nearly all the way down. He’s laying on the couch, a different position than before, but a hand is holding his own, and when he finally thinks for a moment, he realizes his head is in a lap and a hand is stroking through his hair, sometimes moving down to rest on his face, if only for a moment.

He smiles, and he squeezes the hand beside him three times, gently, softly, and he feels three squeezes back as he opens his eyes, slowly. Dream’s sleep-mussed face is above him, smiling down softly at him as Sap smiles right back.

“I love you.” He whispers, and Dream’s eyes soften at that.

“I love you too.” He whispers right back, leaning down for a kiss. Sap leans up as well, and they meet halfway, Sap’s hands coming up to rest on Dream’s face. He moves himself, until he’s just sitting in Dream’s lap, and he can feel the smile in Dream’s lips, can feel the love coming through.

“I love you.” He whispers, again and again, but he never tires of saying it, and Dream never tires of repeating it back, smiling and kissing him each and every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> im @/thedreamsteam on tumblr now!!! i changed my user for like the hundreth time but we r there babeyyyy
> 
> yell at me about these fuckin nerds and/or my fics i wanna write so much more!!!


End file.
